parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
UbiSoftFan94's Trainz Parody Casts
Welcome to my (Andrew Smith) new page for Trainz parody casts. All of my casts are made from scratch. The casts will be updated from time to time. Also, if you have any questions for me, please leave one on my talk page. Thanks. :) Trainz/Thomas and Friends (Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends) *Archie as Thomas (Both the main heroes) *Anthony as Edward (Both kind, helpful, and good friends to Archie and Edward) *Texas as Henry (Both clumsy and wise) *Craig as Gordon (Both pompous and proud) *Samson as James (Both vain) *Scott as Percy (Both small, smart, and both best friends to Archie and Thomas) *General as Toby (Both wise) *Jinty as Duck (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Sanuye and Amitola as Donald and Douglas (All twins and wise) *Fowler as Oliver (Both Western) *Yonah as Emily (Both the main females) *Jane as Rosie (Both cute and girlfriends to Scott and Percy) *Frank as Charlie *Terry and Jones as Bill and Ben *Jacob as Boco *Jessie as Mavis (Both kind) *Terrier as Fergus *Class 08 and Class 09 as Arry and Bert *Deltic as Diesel 10 *Peter and Cabot as Splatter and Dodge *Peter as Derek *Penelope as Flora *Bowker as Stepney (Both grateful) *Rocky as Himself *Woolmer as Porter *Flying Scotsman as Hiro *Huw as Logan *Emmet (from The Lego Movie) as Sir Topham Hatt *Daniel as Scruff *Tom as Stephen *Gareth as Connor *Queen as Caitlin *Britomart as Skarloey *Gowrie as Rheneas *Russell as Sir Handel *Stanhope as Peter Sam *Moelwyn as Rusty *Mountaineer as Duncan *Prince as Duke *Moel Tryfan as Smudger *Taliesin as Luke *Baldwin No. 490 as Victor *Lilla as Millie *Caboose as Toad *Emma and Elyri as Annie and Clarabel *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Bertie *Finley (from Budgie) as Terence the Tractor *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) as Harold the Helicopter *Lightning MacQueen (from Cars) as Trevor *Frank (from Cars) as Bulgy *Hick Chicks (from Cars) as George *Sally (from Cars) as Caroline *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bulstrode *Big Mikey as Cranky *Tow Mater (from Cars) as Butch *Alan Mack (from Cars) as Jack *Luigi (from Cars) as Alfie *Harv (from Cars) as Byron *Strip (from Cars) as Ned *Lizzie (from Cars) as Isobella *The Chinese Dragon as Itself Category:UbiSoftFan94 Trainz/Trumpet of the Swan (Trumpet of the Engine) *Archie as Louie *Gowrie as a Boy *Glen Douglas as John Swan *Stirling as Young Libby *Yonah as Libby Trainz/Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Archie and the Magic Railroad) *Archie as Thomas *Texas as Henry *Craig as Gordon *Samson as James *Scott as Percy *General as Texas *Jane as Lady *Deltic as Diesel 10 *Benny the Cab as Bertie *Jay Jay as Harold *Peter and Cabot as Splatter & Dodge *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt (Image Poster & Tellephone Voice only) *Rayman as Mr Conductor *Ly the Fairy as Stacy Jones *Casey Jones as Billy *Cody as Patch *Penny as Lily *Scooby Doo as Mutt *Luigi as Burnett Stone *Shaggy Rogers as C Junior *Mario as as The Station Anouncer *Amos Slade as PT Boomer Trainz/The Jungle Book (The Trainz Railway Book) *Scott as Mowgli *Archie as Baloo *Craig as Bagheera *Yonah as Shanti *Gary as Colonel Hathi *Deltic as Shere Khan *Frank as Kaa *Annie as Winfired *Samson as The Distracted Elephant Trainz/The Fox and the Hound (The Black Engine and the Blue Engine) *Mountaineer as Young Tod *Scott as Young Copper *Archie as Adult Tod *Texas as Adult Copper *President Buisness as Amos Slade *UP Big Boy as Chief *Annie as Big Mama *Yonah as Vixey *Lucy as Widow Tweed *Jinty as Dinky *Russell as Boomer *Caboose as Squeeks the Catterpilar *Deltic as The Bear Trainz/Aladdin (Archieladdin) *Archie as Aladdin *Scott as Abu *Texas as Genie *Jane as Eden *Freddie as Carpet *Yonah as Princess Jasmine *Samson as Rajah *Flying Scotsman as Sultan *Anthony as Cassim *Mountaineer as Iago *Deltic as Jafar *UP Big Boy as Razoul *Troublesome Trucks as The Guards *Texas as Peddler *Mallard as Saluk *Smudger as Abis Mal *D206, Class 08, Class 09, Peter, Cabot, Terry, Jones, Frank, Hick Chicks, and Moel Tryfan as The Thieves *Season 1 Trucks as Razoul's Minions *Oliver the Vast as Harud *Big Mikey as Mozenrath *Russell as Prince Achemed *The Chinese Dragon as The Cave of Wonders *The Spiteful Breakvan as Creepy Old Jafar Trainz/Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Chinese Dragon) *Yonah as Belle *The Chinese Dragon as The Beast *Archie as Prince Adam *Samson as Cogsworth *Texas as Lumiere *Scott as Chip *Annie as Mrs. Potts Category:UbiSoftFan94 Trainz/Fantasia (Trainzlandtasia) *Archie as Mickey Mouse *Anthony as Donald Duck *Annie as Daisy Duck *Yonah as Doll *Gary as Soilder *Deltic as Jack in the Box *Big Boy as Chernabog *Thomas as Ben Ali Gator *Emily as Hyacinth Hippopotamous *Rosie as Madame Upanova Category:UbiSoftFan94 Trainz/The Little Mermaid (The Little Green Engine) *Yonah as Ariel *Archie as Prince Eric *Samson as Sebistian *Scott as Flounder Category:UbiSoftFan94 Trainz/The Lion King (The Trainz King) *Thomas as Mufasa *Emily as Sarabi *Britomart as Young Simba *Annie as Sarafina *Jane as Young Nala *Agent Ed as Adult Simba *Suzy as Adult Nala *Russell as Zazu *Mario as Timon *Luigi as Pumbaa *Deltic as Scar *Daisy as Shenzi *Class 08 as Banzai *Diesel as Ed *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, D261, George, Bulgy, and Troublesome Trucks as The Hyenas Category:UbiSoftFan94 Trainz/Peter Pan (Archie Pan) *Archie as Peter Pan *Yonah as Wendy Darling *Jinty as John Darling *Scott as Michael Darling *Anthony as George Darling *Annie as Mary Darling *Deltic as Captain Hook Category:UbiSoftFan94 Trainz/Pinocchio (Scottocchio) Category:UbiSoftFan94 See Also *UbiSoftFan94's Thomas Parody Casts *UbiSoftFan94's TUGS Parody Casts. *UbiSoftFan94's Rayman Parody Casts *UbiSoftFan94's Horrid Henry Parody Casts *UbiSoftFan94's Dumbo Parody Casts *UbiSoftFan94's Garfield Parody Casts *UbiSoftFan94's Kong: The Animated Series Parody Casts *UbiSoftFan94's The Land Before Time Parody Casts *UbiSoftFan94's Dumbo Parody Casts. *UbiSoftFan94's Crash Bandicoot Parody Casts Category:UbiSoftFan94